Kapinoy Talent Center
Kapinoy Talent Center is the training and talent agency and management of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. It was designed to assist young talent in the Philippines. Kapinoy Talent Center undergo training in acting, personality, development and physical enhancement before being cast in the television shows of IBC and the films of IBC Films, as well as its other film projects in the Philippines, commercial projects and corporate events. The most well-known talent search in showbiz industry all their talents made it to the top and created big names considered as the premiere star maker in the local entertainment industry. History 'Launching of Kapinoy Talent Center' In October 5, 2012 when Jeffrey Jeturian, the program director and head of Kapinoy Talent Center and Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC executive vice-president (EVP) launched the creating for stable of new Kapinoy stars exclusively IBC called Kapinoy Talent Center. The new generation of Kapinoy stars Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio for the dance music show DMZ-TV which was aired every Saturday. Meanwhile, its first major project for the IBC's very first primetime teleserye 5 Girls and Daddy which was launched in October 8, 2012 of the same year and starring AJ Muhlach is the lead role, with IBC's new talents are the child stars Xyriel Manabat and Abby Bautista, and the teen actress Ella Cruz, Tricia Santos and Ingrid dela Paz. The Kapinoy Talent Center also has an artist registry of actors and actress who fill roles in IBC shows, these are IBC own star and celebrity that was discovered and honed with new talents by doing that all the talents will have their own role in showbiz industry base on the results. Young stars aged 7-27 would undergo a rigid training program in the performing arts (acting, dance, voice) as well as personality development (speech, manners, self-enrichment courses). The stars of IBC talents since the network stars were all signed up with IBC Films, Regal Films and Viva Films. The Kapinoy Talent Center creating a stable of new stars concentrated on star-building intended to develop potential stars and serve as a breeding ground of talent for other IBC projects for the talents such as mall shows, live concerts and even 2 record albums. Also, launched on the Miss Universe beauty pageant intended to develop potential stars of beaty pageant and serve as a breeding ground of talents for ther IBC projects with multi-dimensional (acting, singing, and dancing). In August 2013, the company began a reality TV-talent search called Superstar Circle which they grow and the reputation of its artists also gaining. 'Commercial stars and milestones' On August 12, 2013, IBC Publishing, Inc. were released, and along with the release of Kapinoy Talent Center: The Kapinoy Center Star, a magazine type photo album of all the stars of the Kapinoy Talent Center. Auditions were held weekly to seek out new artists for new types of shows with the major concerts and the hit movies for Kapinoy Talent Center's prime artists. Artists from this batch became the stars of the teen drama series Friends 4Ever, which was launched in March 2, 2014, top-billed by Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel of Janella in Wonderland, along with the showbiz careers of Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos and Francis Magundayao, and Superstar Circle grand winner Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga. The show became very popular among young viewers and the clamor for its stars grew along with it; in particular love team of MarNella (Marlo and Janella), SueLil (Sue and Khalil) and LizGo (Liza and Diego). In April 12, 2014, Friends 4Ever Fans Day was slated to happen at the SM Megamall. The event drew an enormous crowd of screaming fans that caused a near breakdown of the venue. List of talents *AJ Muhlach (2012-present) *Cara Eriguel (2012-present) *Victor Anastacio (2012-present) *Ingrid dela Paz (2012-present) *Albie Casiño (2012-present) *Abby Bautista (2012-present) *Francis Magundayao (2012-present) *Ella Cruz (2012-present) *Richard Yap (2012-present) *Nicole Andersson (2012-present) *Xyriel Manabat (2012-present) *Nathan Lopez (2012-present) *Tricia Santos (2012-present) *Harvey Bautista (2012-present) *Inah Estrada (2012-present) *Andrei Felix (2013-present) *Sofia Andres (2013-present) *Kiko Estrada (2013-present) *Alyanna Angeles (2013-present) *Julian Estrada (2013-present) *Bianca Casado (2013-present) *Diether Ocampo (2013-present) *Dominic Roque (2013-present) *Aria Clemente (2013-present) *Miguel Aguila (2013-present) *Jodi Sta. Maria (2013-present) *RJ Jimenez (2013-present) *Aldred Nasayao (2013-present) *Lance Lucido (2013-present) *Mutya Orquia (2013-present) *Thirdy Lacson (2013-present) *Mavy Legaspi (2013-present) *Cassy Legaspi (2013-present) *Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. (2013-present) *Alexandra Macanan (2013-present) *Makisig Morales (2013-present) *Hazel Faith dela Cruz (2013-present) *Khalil Ramos (2013-present) *Carlyn Ocampo (2013-present) *Joshua Dionisio (2013-present) *Vangie Martelle (2013-present) *Michael Pangilinan (2013-present) *Coleen Garcia (2013-present) *Rodjun Cruz (2013-present) *Liza Soberano (2013-present) *Diego Loyzaga (2013-present) *Michelle Vito (2013-present) *Teejay Marquez (2013-present) *Elisse Joson (2013-present) *Marc Carlos de Leon (2013-present) *Janella Salvador (2014-present) *Marlo Mortel (2014-present) *Baifern Pimchanok (2014-present) *John Wayne Sace (2014-present) *Sue Ramirez (2014-present) *Yves Flores (2014-present) *Kelly dela Cruz (2014-present) *Pierro Vergara (2014-present) *Vangie Martelle (2014-present) *Mario Maurer (2014-present) *Cherryz Mendoza (2014-present) *Jerome Ponce (2014-present) *Kristofer Martin (2015-present) References See also *IBC launches its own Kapinoy Talent Center and new reality show in Miss Universe *IBC-13 to develop own talent stable *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links * Kapinoy Talent Center's official site Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Entertainment companies of the Philippines Category:Kapinoy Talent Center